Pecados Capitais
by Nana Evans
Summary: Como Draco e Harry descobrem o amor em meio a todos os seus pecados
1. Ódio

Ódio

Draco acordou de mal humor. De novo. Isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais comum desde o fim da guerra, há pouco mais de um mês. Desde então, a vida de Draco vinha sendo um inferno. Sua família teve os seus bens confiscados e seus pais haviam sido presos. Sua popularidade havia evaporado e ele se encontrava sozinho e mais pobre do que um Weasley.

E de quem era a culpa por tudo isso? Do Salvador do Mundo B ruxo, Menino-que-insiste-em-sobrviver, Harry Santo Potter.

Só a idéia deter que ver Potter e sua alegre trupe todo dia, debochando de sua miséria, o deixava espumando de raiva Epor esse motivo, Draco estava indo para o Salão Principal com cara de poucos amigos.

Ao chegar no Salão, Draco logo localizou Potter e os amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Como não localizá-lo, se o Testa –Rachada fazia a maior baderna na mesa? Dava vontade de xinga-lo, enfiar sua cabeça no prato de ovos mexidos, qualquer coisa que tirasse aquele sorriso besta do Garoto de Ouro.

- Draquinho, querido, eu não sei o que as torradas fizeram com você, mas pare de trucida-las, por favor. Está me assustando. – Disse Pansy delicadamente.

Draco olhou para o seu prato e viu o que um dia haviam sido inocentes torradas totalmente destroçadas e convertidas em migalhas. Quando olhou ao redor da mesa, já não havia mais nenhuma torrada. Agora nem mesmo o seu café ele poderia tomar direito. E quem era o culpado? Potter!!!

Draco estava com raiva. Raiva não, ele estava com ódio. Ódio da vida, do Potter, das escolhas erradas do seu pai. Ele sentia o ódio o corroendo por dentro e só conhecia uma forma de acabar com isso: arranjando briga, e de preferência com o Potter.

Draco varreu o salão com os olhos. O Trio Encantado já havia saído, então ele levantou, arrastando Pansy junto, e correu em direção as masmorras. Se tivesse sorte, as masmorras estariam vazias e ele conseguiria uma boa e relaxante briga antes da aula de poções.

-Draco, para onde você ta me levando?

- Pra onde você acha?

- OK, então, por quê?

- Eu quero brigar com o Potter.

Pansy bufou. Já era a terceira vez que era arrastada para ser testemunha de uma briga entre os dois, ou melhor dizendo, uma muleta para chegar até a enfermaria.

- Isso já está ficando repetitivo, não acha?

- Cala a boca e anda!

Potter estava encostado na porta da sala, ladeado pelos seus fieis escudeiros. E não havia nem sombra de professor. Tudo perfeito para uma briga.

- Olha só o que temos aqui: o Salvador do Mundo!

- O que é que você quer, Malfoy? Briga logo de manhã cedo?

- Não posso fazer nada se a sua cara ta pedindo pra ser rachada... ah, esqueci, ela já é rachada...

Nem conseguiu terminar de xinga-lo adequadamente. A próxima coisa que viu foi o punho de Potter vindo em sua direção. Caiu feito um saco de batatas no chão, mas sorriu quando ouviu uma voz familiar e o xingamento do outro.

- Senhor Potter, eu vi o senhor cocar o senhor Malfoy?

- Professor Snape, foi o Malfoy que começou!

- Eu não perguntei quem foi que começou, Sr. Weasley. Detenção para o Sr. Potter, hoje, as oito horas. E cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

-Mas professor...

- E detenção para o Sr. Malfoy também, andar por aí com a guarda baixa. Agora parem de bagunça na minha porta e entrem logo, ou vou começar a descontar pontos pelo atraso também.

Todos entraram, menos Draco, que ficou no chão, adicionando Snape na lista de coisas que ele odiava.

_Ódio: O pecado de nutrir rancor por algo ou alguém._

***

bem, eu sei q tá meio sem sentido agora, mas juro q chega a algum lugar...

o proximo pecado é a inveja, deve sair semana q vem...

E sabe aquele botãozinho ali embaixo? ele tá pedindo pra vc clicar nele e deixar um comentário!!!


	2. Inveja

Inveja

Harry era um cara controlado. Verdade. Quando você tem todo o mundo bruxo pressionando você e um bruxo das trevas querendo a sua cabeça, você aprende a se controlar. Mas ele jurava que não havia o que fazer quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy: ele simplesmente perdia as estribeiras.

O loiro tinha algum poder sobrenatural. Sério. Aquilo não era normal. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria, independente do que fosse. Ele queria entrar na guerra, e entrou. Queria não ser preso por isso, e não foi. E se Malfoy queria brigar, ele sempre acabava explodindo e fazendo exatamente o que o outro queria.

Isso não era justo. Ele nunca tinha o que queria. Queria paz, achou guerra, queria amor, achou traição. Até mesmo agora, quando tudo o que ele queria era dormir, ele não conseguia porque Mione ficava lhe cotucando a cada 5 minutos. Bem, ao menos isso ele podia tentar inpedir.

-Mione, para! Isso machuca sabia?

-Só estava tentando te manter acordado. Você já está encrencado, quer piorar a situação?

-Mas foi culpa do Malfoy! Você viu, não viu? É sempre ele que começa e eu é que me ferro!

-Bem, ao menos dessa vez ele levou uma detenção. Foi justo.

-Mione, se fosse para fazer justiça, o Malfoy ia ter que levar muuita detenção. Não sei como ele consegue, até a McGonnagal ele enrola!- Harry exclamou indignado.

-Harry, é impressão minha ou você está com inveja do Malfoy?-Hermione tentava segurar o riso.

-Eu? Com inveja do Malfoy? Tá ficando doida, Mione? Só estou apontando o fato de que ele consegue tudo o que quer e isso é injusto. Não é inveja.

Hermione riu. Ela também concordava que era uma injustiça, mas ela tinha certeza de que a vontade de ter o mesmo dom não estava estampada na sua cara como estava na cara do amigo. Mas Hermione estava preocupada. O olhar determinado no rosto de Harry geralmente queria dizer problemas, principalmente se era para Malfoy que Harry dirigia o seu olhar. Se ela não estava enganada, e ela raramente estava, Harry estava tramando algo. E ela não queria ser o loiro quando o amigo colocasse o que estava tramando em prática.

Harry não podia acreditar que Hermione realmente achava que ele tinha inveja daquele loiro aguado. Tá certo, ele admitia que queria ter a mesma habilidade de conseguir o que queria, mas isso não significava que ele era invejoso, certo? Ele só... queria, e ponto. E, quem sabe, ele não conseguisse o que queria dessa vez. E o que ele queria era se dar bem e fazer o loiro engolir toda a sua arragancia. Ele queria tirar tirar aquele sorriso torto de superioridade da cara do doninha, e se possível, colocar um sorriso torto e superior nos próprios lábios. E ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fazer isso: a detenção.

Harry sorriu. Quem disse que só Malfoys tinham o que queriam não conhecia a invej... a vontade de um Potter.

_Inveja: " O pecado de desejar, cobiçar algo que não lhe pertence."_

***

Oi!

eu resolvi revesar os personagens, senão um deles iria acabar penando lá embaixo sozinho...

O proximo é a Avareza, deve sair na semana que vem.

E vc ouviu algo? é o botão da review chamando por vc!


	3. Preguiça

Preguiça

Draco realmente estava muito irritado enquanto se dirigia às masmorras. Afinal de contas, porque diabos ele tinha levado uma detenção? E tinha que ser logo uma do Snape! Ele sempre dava trabalhos braçais extremamente fatigantes como punição, tipo limpar a sala de poções. Sem varinha. E sem materiais de limpeza adequados, suas mãos iriam ficar cheirando a água sanitária pelo resto da vida! E tudo culpa de quem? Do Potter, é claro....

Detestava trabalhos manuais. Não eram trabalhos dignos de um Malfoy. E limpar a sala de Poções ia contra todos os seus conceitos com relação a trabalhos manuais, que basicamente eram mandar algum elfo fazer as coisas por ele ou, na falta de um, mandar Crabbe e Goyle fazer o trabalho pesado por ele. Não que fosse preguiçoso. Era só que trabalho e esforço físico não combinavam com ele. O que combinava com um Malfoy era descanço, mimo, indolencia. Afinal, ele tinha sangue puro, era um nobre, não deveria ser forçado a fazer esforço. E sem contar que era tão cansativo...

Mas, ao que tudo indicava, Snape não ligava nem um pouco para tudo isso e o faria limpar a sala de Poções. A prova disso era o sorriso do sacana que estava esperando do lado de fora da sala.

- Você está atrasado, Malfoy. Mas não vou tirar pontos de você por isso. Creio que já é punição suficiente ter que passar algum tempo na compania do Sr. Potter.

Droga! Só agora é que ele viu o estorvo da sua vida encostado na parede. Bem, ao menos ele tambem parecia infeliz. E se dependesse de Draco, estaria bem mais infeliz nas próximas horas.

- Muito bem, agora que o Sr. Malfoy decidiu honrar-nos com sua presença, vamos começar logo com isso. Potter, você e Draco vão limpar a sala e depois rotular todas as poções. E fiquem logo sabendo que se um único rótulo estiver errado, vocês ganham outra detenção automaticamente. Agora, me entregem suas varinhas e boa sorte.

Os dois entraram na sala que não poderia estar mais desarrumada. Caldeirões espalhados por todos os lados, restos de poções no chão e as malditas poções para rotular. Só de olhar, Draco já estava cansado. Por isso, enquanto Potter pegava uma vassoura e pano de chão, Draco se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, colocou os pés sobre a masa e decidiu que, na falta de Crabbe e Goyle, ele deixaria Potter fazer o trabalho sujo (literalmente falando).

O loiro já estava quase dormindo quando algo duro se chocou contra a sua cabeça e o derrubou no chão.

- Acorda Malfoy! Eu não vou limpar isso aqui sozinho!

- E precisava me acordar com _tanta_ delicadeza?- Podia sentir o galo crescendo na sua testa - Isso vai ficar vermelho.

- Pode ficar da cor que você quiser, desde que você levante esse seu traseiro preguiçoso daí e me ajude a limpar isso aqui!

- Eu não vou limpar nada. Você é que foi criado por trouxas e obviamente tem experiência nisso, então você pode muito bem fazer tudo isso sozinho. Ah... e eu não sou preguiçoso. Eu só não gosto de fazer esforço.

- O que para mim se classifica como preguiça. Anda logo Malfoy, que eu não quero passar a noite toda aqui.- E dizendo isso o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Pra-Me-Atormentar jogou um pano de chão na mesa e voltou para o que estava fazendo.

Para Draco, aquilo era um absurdo. Ele NÃO queria limpar nada e ele definitivamente NÃO ia fazer algo que NÃO queria só porque o Santo Potter mandou. Com isso em mente, Draco pegou o balde e o pano de chão e arremessou bem nas costas do Salvador-do-Mundo-Bruxo. E assim que o balbe atingiu o seu alvo, Draco se arrependeu. Não porque estivesse preocupado em ter machucado o Potter, mas sim por causa da fúria no olhar do outro. Era bem provavel que este olhar tivesse sido a última coisa que o Lorde das Trevas viu, mas o loiro queria que alguma coisa menos... ameaçadora fosse sua última visão.

- Malfoy, você vai pagar muito caro por isso.

***

Desculpa a demora!!! eu sei que eu prometi para umas três semanas atras, mas realmente só deu pra postar agora...

bem, essa foi a "Preguiça", que não saiu bem como eu queria, mas eu prometo q vai ficar melhor!

A proxima é "Luxúria", e eu juro q ñ demoro um mês pra postar.

Comentem, por favor!!!!!


End file.
